


cold mornings

by honeyama



Series: tsukkiyama fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: a cold morning in the tsukkiyama household
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	cold mornings

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent fluff bc i want a gf to experience this with
> 
> the weather in cali is finally getting colder

Yamaguchi woke up shivering and to the sound of raindrops against the bedroom window. His bed also felt bigger. Cracking his eyes open, his darkened vision became clear and bright. He got up from his bed and lazily picked up a random shirt that was thrown last night and pulled it on. It was Tsukishima’s shirt, he noticed. It was long, a little past his boxers, and baggy around his shoulders since Tsukishima has gotten bulkier than he was in high school. 

The floor was shockingly cold. He put on slippers before heading out the room. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes before reaching the kitchen and seeing the wonderful sight of Tsukishima cooking with their couple months old cat laying across his shoulders like a neck pillow. 

He heard his boyfriend talk to their cat Orion as he cooked, teaching him how to crack eggs and flip pancakes. The edge of Yamaguchi’s lip quirked up in a drowsy smile. He loosely wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s middle and waist, face pressed against his bare back. 

“Good morning.” Tsukishima softly said as he continued to do whatever he was doing on the stove. Yamaguchi just hummed in acknowledgment and placed a kiss on his back. He felt Tsukishima shiver slightly. 

“Cold,” Yamaguchi finally spoke. “You’re warm.” He nuzzled impossibly closer into Tsukishima’s back. 

“Your face is cold, Tadashi.” Tsukishima reported. “It’s like you turned into a snowman.”

Yamaguchi huffed a laugh. “You would hate me. You don’t like Olaf.”

Whenever they watched Frozen, Tsukishima always threatened to beat Olaf up and always said that if he saw Olaf on the street he’d drop kick him. 

Tsukishima let out a breathy laugh. “Just Olaf. I’d still love you as a snowman, don’t worry.” 

Yamaguchi grinned. “Nice to know. You’re stuck with me forever, Tsukki.”

”Yeah,” He agreed. “Let’s keep it that way. Believe it or not, I like you.”

”That is so cringe, Tsukishima. Embarrassing that you like me.” Yamaguchi clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock disapproval.

Tsukishima’s head tilted back and he let out a laugh. It was better than any song Yamaguchi has ever heard in his lifetime. 

The shorter man kissed his shoulders and Orion’s head before breaking away from Tsukishima’s delicious heat to get started on making coffee. Reaching up above him for mugs in the cabinet, he felt like he was being watched. 

“If you’re obsessed with me, just say so.” Yamaguchi said as he continued to make coffee. “Stalker. Fan behavior even.” 

He heard Tsukishima snort beside him. “Maybe I am. But you look beautiful today.” 

Yamaguchi felt his face redden. Suddenly, he wasn’t cold anymore. “You say that every morning.”

”And every morning you do. I’m an honest person, Yamaguchi. You even said so yourself.” Tsukishima replied and turned off the stove before hugging Yamaguchi and kissing the top of his head. 

“You’ve turned into quite the cheese ball over the years, Tsukki.” He wasn’t complaining though, he loved it so much. He loved Tsukishima, clinginess, cheesy comments and all. 

“Mm, your fault.” Tsukishima cupped his cheeks then gently nuzzled Yamaguchi’s nose with his own before placing a kiss on it. Orion who was now on the counter, meowed loudly. 

“Orion’s getting jealous.” Yamaguchi told his lover and he in response, kissed Yamaguchi’s face one more time before rubbing Orion’s cheek and chin and placing a tiny kiss on his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow!! another tsukkiyama fic?? are we even surprised?? i just wanted some nice domestic fluff yk 
> 
> twt: @yikeskags


End file.
